My love
by Scarlet137
Summary: Zutarian fanfic need I say more, rated for later chapters, maybe xx
1. Run away

Ok ladies and gentlebugs, because my office package is not working I am forced to write this on notepad. Anyway as you can see new idea for you all in the form of a lovely little Zutarian fic. Title is a work in progress and anyone who knows how to write crazy please drop me a line as I am having problems with Azula as a character although I have some ideas.

As always I do not own the copyright of this cartoon, I do not own the characters and I do not have anything to do with the creation or continuation of said cartoon (if I did it would have ended Zutara!!!) ^_^ Zutara forever ^_^

By the way all you Kataanger's out there if you must flame then please make it worthwhile, in otherwords do not simply put "Zutara sucks"; really not helpful to the creativity of young writers xx

* * *

Chapter 1 - Run away

"Why do you keep doing this?!" He yelled; grabbing her arm he roughly spun her around to face him, her pleated her whipping out dangerously, the anger and hurt in her eyes never dessipating.  
"Why do I keep doing what?" She answered detatchedly, Spirits how she wanted to hit him. She felt his anger flare at that, the heat flowing through his hands onto her skin; the fabric of her tunic offered no barrier. "Walking away! It's not like you. Why won't you just talk to me?"  
"What so you can have a good old laugh behind my back with that ice cube you call a fiancee?" Ah, so that's what this is about.  
"At least I'm not running away. Maybe some of Aang's habits are rubbing off on you just a little too easily". She shoved him at that point; hard, catching the space in his stomach where Azula's lightning had hit him. He grunted and let her go; his hands going to his stomach and to act as a balance on one knee. He caught the brief change in her demeanour just then, the softening of her eyes as she reached out to help him. But she caught herself and she stood resolute. "Now see what a difference that makes" he smirked.  
"Oh what would you know about anything?" She crossed her arms angrily.  
"Plenty" he replied gruffly, not missing the confusion in her eyes as she tried to understand what he meant.  
"Why did you follow me?"  
"Why did you run away?" he countered.  
"It's got nothing to do with you!" She cried flustered by his question.  
"It's got everything to do with me" he had hold of her wrist once again.  
"Why?" She whispered looking up at him. The tears stayed resolutely behind her eyes, but he knew they were there; could hear it in the way her voice softened, in the stilling of her struggles. He softened, his fingers finding their way to her cheek, his knuckles grazing her soft skin gentley. She felt herself lean into the delicate touch her eyelids fluttering shut. "Because it's me you're running away from".  
"What reason do I have to stay?" She breathed. She felt his hand retract and found herself wanting desperately to hold onto it, hold it to her; her eyes opened and stared into the molten gold of his own. "You have Mai and I..." he laughed softly.  
"You don't know what you have, or what you could have Katara and I wish you did". She looked at him startled.  
"Zuko..." He leaned into her and her eyes fluttered closed once more. She could feel his breath on her cheek, felt it graze her eyelids, her lips; his hands on her cheeks, she caught herself holding him there and it was so good. The simple knowledge that she could touch him and he wouldn't disappear, not yet anyway. She felt his cheek, his left cheek, against hers and she smiled sadly.  
"What?" Her eyes opened and his heart stopped, Kami she was beautiful.  
"I love you".  
"'Tara..."  
"Even if you marry Mai, I will never give myself to Aang, not my heart, not my body, not my soul because... they're already yours". And then she startled him, raising herself onto her tiptoes she kissed him, softly, chastely and then she was gone. Pulling herself from him running down the corridor with her face in her hands.  
"'Tara" he sighed softly as he watched her go.

* * *

So my lovely fanficers let me know what you think. I am making this into a chapter fic obviously hence chapter 1 but anyway... please R&R.

Peace out

Scarlet137 xx


	2. No hope

* * *

Ok ladies and gentlebugs on with the story, my lovely little Zutarian fic is currently doing better than my Inuyasha one which BTW has not been discontinued I just have no idea what to do with it.

Anyway, as always I do not own the copyright of this cartoon, I do not own the characters and I do not have anything to do with the creation or continuation of said cartoon (if I did it would have ended Zutara!!!) ^_^ Zutara forever ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2 - No Hope

Slamming her door behind her she didn't notice the figure sitting on her bed.  
"Katara! I'm so glad you're here, I..." He stopped dead as he noticed her tear streaked cheeks and puffy eyes. "Katara what...?" Ignoring him she strode past him and sat herself down at the vanity mirror, hoping he'd get the picture and leave. He didn't. "Katara what happened? Are you hurt?" Picking up her hair brush she undid her plait and brushed her hair evenly; she continued to ignore him. "If something happened... Maybe we should talk to Zuko, I'm sure he'd be able to..." At the look in her eyes he froze like ice, it felt as though she had literally frozen the blood in his vains. Slowly, carefully she placed the brush on the table, she didn't turn around.  
"Get out Aang!" She whispered.  
"But if Zuko..."  
"GET OUT!" He ducked just in time as the small vase smashed against the wall behind him. "GET OUT!" She was standing now, the water from the vase rolling along the floor towards her. "GET OUT!" He scrambled for the door and yanking it open he flew down the corridor, desperate to escape her fury. She slammed the door behind him sinking to her knees her face in her hands. "Get out" she sobbed pitifully as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks.

* * *

Ok I know it was short but good things come in wee bundles XD

Anyway R&R flames welcome

Peace out

Scarlet137 xx


	3. She did what!

Ok ladies and gentlebugs, I have come to the conclusion that I am never going to get to sleep ever again because of my bloody neighbours so here we are again.

Anyway, despite lack of sleep, as always I do not own the copyright of this cartoon, I do not own the characters and I do not have anything to do with the creation or continuation of said cartoon (if I did it would have ended Zutara!!!) ^_^ Zutara forever ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3 - She did what?!?

He had never moved so fast in his life as he streaked down the hallway, only stopping when he careered head first into Sokka.  
"Aang! What the...? Are you ok?" Both boys sat up; the momentum of the collision having thrown them to the ground; breathing hard.  
"Katara she... She attacked me!" He sat stunned, the full force of what he had just said hitting him like a physical blow. Sokka looked at him aghast.  
"She did what?!"  
"She ran into her room in tears, I thought she was hurt, then suddenly I'm dodging flower vases and running for my life!" Sokka looked fearfully down the hall, his sister, never mind that she was his younger sister was not someone you wanted to cross when she was angry. Something he had discovered often in the twenty-one years of being her brother; much to his misfortune and stupidity.  
"Maybe it would be best if we let her cool off".  
"But why would she attack me? I didn't do anything!" The young avatar suddenly looked much younger, reminding Sokka very much, of the thirteen year old that he and Katara had found in an iceberg.  
"I don't know Aang". He looked back down the corridor, "I really don't know".

* * *

So my freaky darlings another, albeit short, chapter. Hope you're all having a better day than me :(

Peace out

Scarlet137 xx


	4. Kisses, Confessions, Drama, Drama, Drama

Ok ladies and gentlebugs, as sad as I probably am following my naff day I am watching Cardcaptor Sakura: the Sealed card... ^_^ KAWAII!!!! ^~^ Sorry...

Anyway, as always I do not own the copyright of this cartoon, I do not own the characters and I do not have anything to do with the creation or continuation of said cartoon (if I did it would have ended Zutara!!!) ^_^ Zutara forever ^_^

* * *

Chapter 4 - Kisses, confessions and drama

"Wait a second..." Ty Lee's eyes shifted back and forth "Katara, our Katara... attacked you?" Aang could only nod. The gang had sat down to dinner; Katara being noticeably absent, so the story had come out; Suki, Ty Lee and Sokka all leaning in to discuss why. Mai looked exceptionally bored with the situation as she picked at her food.  
"Maybe she's on her period." She drawled.  
"But why attack Aang?"  
"Women are unpredictable". She replied bluntly.  
"I don't know" Aang stated as he thought over the early event "she was upset, but the minute that I mentioned Zuko..."  
"What did you say to her this time?" Sokka rounded on him. His heart jumped to his throat so violently that he winced. Something which went unnoticed by everyone but Toph who, like Zuko, had been sitting quietly up until this point.  
"Sokka," she stood, staring eerily at the exact spot Sokka was standing in, "sit... down." He did so, he knew that tone too well not to. Toph sighed. "Suki, Ty Lee and I will go see Katara. I suggest that the rest of us take our meals to our rooms". As one the group nodded, some less pleased than others by this this arrangement, and getting up they dispersed, Toph carrying a tray of food and drink on one hand for Katara. Suki turned to stare at the young earthbender,  
"You know what's going on... don't you?" Toph smirked sadly.  
"I might but it's not up to me to tell you".

.....Scarlet137.....

A soft knock at her door caused her to look up from where she sat, clearing the glass from her floor.  
"Katara, can you let us in?" It was Suki. Maybe if she do or say anything she'd leave.  
"C'mon Sugar Queen we know you're in there". Then again maybe not. "C'mon Sugar, let us in". Toph's voice softened, she had felt the hitch in Katara's heart rate, the fear there. Katara sighed softly, staring down at the glass she stood. Gong slowly to the door she opened it a crack, her deep blue eyes meeting Toph's misty ones. "Figured you might want some food." She opened the door further and watched Toph enter, tailed closely by Ty Lee and Suki. Closing the door she followed them, as Toph, having plonked herself down on the stone floor, lay out the and cutlery, the other girls pulling the cushions and blankets from her bed and window seat as she did so. It was strange to watch the reversal of this role as they took care of her. Plonking themselves down they looked up at her expectantly. She sighed and placed herself between Toph and Suki, Ty Lee sitting opposite. It was about an hour later that Suki piped up.  
"So do you want to tell us what happened?" Well at least they'd let her eat.  
"Did you really attack Aang?" She looked guiltily at the glass shards in the corner. They followed her gaze, Toph sending an experimental tremor in that general direction to see the truth of what she was reading off of her friend.  
"Why?" Was all Toph could say, she was stunned at this reaction in Katara. It was then that she felt her friend's heart lurch horribly in her chest. "Ah". Toph's gaze never shifted from Katara.  
"Ah? Ah what? Toph..." Ty Lee and Suki glanced at each other confused.  
"You told him then?"  
"I told him".  
"Told who what?" Suki and Ty Lee peered from one to the other.  
"And?" Both the Kyoshi and acrobat were ignored as Toph persisted in her questioning. They looked at each other a moment before Katara looked down.  
"He's going to marry Mai, Toph, there's nothing more to say". The tears slowly dripped down her face from behind closed eyelids. Suki stared slack jawed as Toph patted Katara's hand gently.  
"Wait a minute... Aang isn't marrying Mai..."  
"Not Aang you fool!" Toph snapped looking back at Katara gently. "Zuko". Ty Lee looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"So that's why he's been so edgy and distant lately."  
"What are you talking about?" Toph gazed at her friend, a hint of annoyance lingering in her expression.  
"Oh, I don't know. Mai just said that he's been very distant and stand-offish, almost like there's something really bothering him but he won't say what. Everytime she tries to talk to him about it he walks off".  
"And you're saying that the Fire Lord could only ever have one thing on his mind, that being Katara?" replied Toph her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"No, but there's definitely a problem. He won't be intimate with her, he won't kiss her, or touch her. Lately he's even been sleeping in seperate apartments".  
"Really?" Suki piped up. Ty Lee nodded as Toph rolled her eyes.  
"What did you tell him Sugar Queen, and why did you do that?" She pointed to the glass fragments. And so she told them exactly what had happened with Zuko and they listened avidly making the appropriate consoling noises until;  
"You kissed him! Seriously?" Ty Lee all but yelled. Katara blushed heavily nodding. Ty Lee grinned wickedly. "What was it like? I've always wanted to try it. I've always been to afraid though".  
"Yeah of getting a knife in the stomach" Suki snickered.  
"Pretty much". Toph sighed loudly at this.  
"This is hardly beneficial or to the point. Why did you attack Aang, Katara?" "I... he just... I was angry, I felt... I felt like if it wasn't for him or Mai, then I... I wouldn't be having to hide my feelings and I wouldn't feel as guilty as I do about my feelings. I felt like I hated them, all of them. Aang, Mai... Zuko. And then..."  
"It wasn't them you were angry at, was it?" Katara shook her head as Suki's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "It was yourself... for not telling everyone how you really feel," a choked sob escaped Katara's lips as she nodded.  
"Zuko deserves some of the blame you know" Ty Lee quipped. "If it really is you that's causing this distance thing he's got going on and he isn't happy with Mai the he should tell her. Instead he's just making everyone miserable".  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Big Top," Toph glanced at Katara, "Aang doesn't know any of this either". The four girls sighed as one.  
"So what are you going to do?"

* * *

So my duckies, please R&R. It really is surprising how much CCS and a touch of Papa Roach can make you feel better after a sucky day (yeah I know, don't ask)

Peace out

Scarlet137 xx


	5. Oh boy!

So, ladies and gentlebugs, this chapter is mostly conversational so you have been warned, as always I do not own the copyright of this cartoon, I do not own the characters and I do not have anything to do with the creation or continuation of said cartoon (if I did it would have ended Zutara!!!) ^_^ Zutara forever ^_^

Here's a thought though - Toph - the female version of Stan Lee's Daredevil, I wonder if Earthbending works like that... hmmm

* * *

Chapter 5 - Oh boy!

It was late that night when Toph made her way away from Katara's room. She had no intention of sleeping though. Banging on his door with enough force to wake dead, she heard the scramble on the other side of the door, felt the panic rise to his chest. The door opened she could feel the heat on her skin.  
"Calm down Sparky, it's just me". His breath escaped in one almighty whoosh.  
"Toph what in hells name are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk". She breezed in past him sitting quite daintily on the corner of his bed. He turned to her, the air of non-chalance.  
"What about?"  
"You know perfectly well what about, and don't even try the act on me, I can practically see you heart beating in your chest".  
"Ok then Toph, say what you have to say".  
"You're not even going to ask what she said?"  
"No I'm not, if she wants to tell me, she'll tell me, now... What do you have to say?" She glared at him irritably, she could understand how this man was capable of frustrating Katara, annoying much?! She sighed heavily.  
"Ok here it is plain and simple, you and this bull-shit has to stop."  
"Excuse me" she couldn't help the smirk as she caught the pitch in his tone, he hadn't heard anything yet.  
"We aren't kids anymore and these aren't just crushes. You are playing with peoples emotions and messing with peoples hearts," he stood staring at her utterly dumbstruck, Toph discussing matters of the heart, was he dreaming? "Katara is in love with you," she continued, "has been for years, but she won't leave Aang one, out of some ridiculous sense of loyalty and needing to protect him and two because you're with doom and gloom. And because of the two of you and your selfishness... Other peoples hearts are being messed around and other people are going to get hurt". He sat at his desk, his mouth hanging open as he regarded the suddenly fragile young woman that sat before him and somehow managed to find the composure he needed to speak.  
"You're not just talking about Aang are you?"  
"Very perceptive Sparky" he shook his head.  
"No I mean... how long have you been in love with Aang?"

.....Scarlet137.....

He was pretty certain that this was the first time he had ever seen Toph speechless and he could honestly say it scared the crap out of him. Her face seemed to go through every available shade of red and the green before settling on a clammy pale look that led him to believe that she was either going to be ill or was shit scared that she'd been caught out. He saw her swallow hard and suddenly felt very sorry for the girl. Had she not said anything; had she gone to her room noone would have been the wiser but now here she was sitting in Zuko's room, her mouth dry; her heart hammering and she had no idea what to say. She felt him shift, the sudden decline of the mattress telling her that he had sat down besider her. She stiffened at his hand on her shoulder.  
"I don't need your pity Zuko".  
"This isn't pity Toph. I just don't know what to do". He sighed dejectedly.  
"Simple dump doom and gloom, that's the only thing you can do". His hand left her shoulder.  
"It's not that simple Toph, there's a marriage contract in place, I'm..."  
"Do you love Katara or not?" She spat, taking in the way his heartrate jumped at just the mention of the waterbender's name. She didn't need an answer to know how he felt.  
"Of course I do, but the council would never approve..." Toph was on her feet seething with barely suppressed rage.  
"You're the FIRE LORD for fuck sake! Hang the council and hang the sodding contract! Or are you just making excuses now!?"  
"Toph you know I'm not. But I have more to consider here than just my own happiness." She despised the understanding, calming, if slightly irked tone to his voice. She inhaled deeply, a soft growl escaping as she exhaled.  
"The council has been around since before you were Fire Lord. They've probably been around since before your father took the throne... If their looks are anything to go by". She held out her hand and he watched it curl; claw like; he smiled up at her as the accuracy and truth of her statement rung true. "Unless you make the changes none of us are going to be happy".  
"Aang will be". He said bluntly.  
"Not when he finds out that Katara's in love with you". He visibly shrank at the statement, not that Toph noticed. Hurting himself was one thing, but hurting everyone else... The thought came unbidden to his mind. Aang would be hurt one way or another, but there was hope for the avatar in the young, somewhat passive aggressive earthbender. Mai; he didn't even know where to begin.

Toph on the other hand knew exactly where her friend stood with the emotionally vacant young woman and she hated her for it. Mai was in it for the crown and connections that came with it. Certainly, she most likely loved him in her own way, Toph was not about to cut her out completely, but it was the love one might have for a finely made broach. He was a trinket on display. To Katara though, from the earlier emotional display, this man sitting before her was life and death, her life and love. And, if either of them could place it on a single moment it would have to have been from the time they spent in the caves in Ba Sing Se, which was a good six years ago. SIX YEARS!?! They both reeled from the force of their own thoughts, how in the seven hells had that happened?  
"You know what you need to do Sparky, I think we all do." He nodded resignedly. "You won't be alone in this though". Her hand on his shoulder made him jump a little, he turned to look at her; that wicked, mischievious, infectious smile on her lips.  
"Thanks Toph".  
"No problem, now get some sleep Sparky". She grimaced slightly moving her feet ever so slightly feeling the vibrations of the palace, "You're going to need it". She finished shortly. He looked up at her mildly confused and then decided he really didn't want to know. Leading her to the door he showed her out before turning around and collapsing onto his bed.

* * *

Ah the joys of Journey.

A singer is a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night

Could so do a Zutara on that song... hmmm will need to think about it

Ah well R&R my duckies

Peace and love

Scarlet137 xx


End file.
